


绑架

by yyyuzu



Category: Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Butt Plugs, Detective Enjolras, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Porn Video, Torture
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22590553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yyyuzu/pseuds/yyyuzu
Summary: 安灼拉是多年致力于打击犯罪团伙“猫老板”的警探。他的同居室友——性转公白飞被猫老板绑走。“猫老板”的头目铁牙亵玩并强暴了她，还拍摄黄色视频发给安灼拉以示威胁。特黄，分级“Explicit”不是随便选选而已。
Relationships: Claquesous/Combeferre (Les Misérables), Combeferre/Enjolras (Les Misérables)
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

黑暗中隐隐有光线透入。接着，一阵轻微的脚步声传来，由远及近，速度不快也不慢。公白飞猛地挣扎了一下，向身后缩去。她的脊背撞在床栏上，一阵疼。她知道，有人来了。

她已经在黑暗里静置了太久。漫长的黑暗抹杀了时间的踪迹。她几乎想不起来自己为什么在这里，又为什么被限制了行动。她的眼睛被蒙住了，看不见。她感觉到周身被捆绑着——除了紧缚的疼痛以外，麻绳的纤维也在她肌肤上留下些许的刺痒。过了不知道多久，她才缓缓想起来，之前她刚刚下班，本来想去超市买一些食物，但是由于半路上听到了小巷里疑似求救的呼喊，她的路线变了。她转身，犹豫着走入小巷，却在几步后被人攻击。然后一切都变成了现在的模样。

公白飞害怕漫无边际的沉寂，可是她发觉突然而至的动静并不能让她心安多少。此时此刻，它带有某种威胁，一步步逼近。公白飞本能地想逃，可惜她动弹不得。她先前已经凭着挣动时的阻力确认过了：她的双手垂直向上吊去，双腿分着，大小腿似乎被固定在了一起。脚腕似乎连接着绳索，绳索向后拉去。胸部和胯部也被绑得很紧。她感觉自己的胸罩被脱下来了，内裤也是。因为她直接感觉到了麻绳在皮肤上的摩擦。

公白飞之前听安灼拉讲过，绑匪在绑架人质时，往往会要求他们把衣服脱光，以给其造成精神压力，以及增加逃脱的阻力。安灼拉是位年轻的警探，属于重案组，近期在跟一个团伙行凶的案子。他提醒过自己要多加小心。

公白飞没想到一切偏偏在自己身上真的发生了。脚步声更近了。她忍不住打了个颤，紧紧咬住齿间的绳结。

一步一步地，来人立在了自己身边。公白飞惊叫出声来——她感到一只手捧住了自己的脸颊，接着，顺着脖颈摸向肩膀，然后滑过胸脯，再是腰腹。最后，对方的手探入了她的下体，手指在缝隙之间来回抚摸、挤压。公白飞绷紧了身体。

她本能地想合拢腿，却做不到——她的腿被固定得紧紧的。她唯一能做的只是徒劳地扭动。她怕极了，想说些什么，却只能模糊地发出几声呻吟。她挣动着抗拒对方。而对方似乎恰恰被这画面刺激，变本加厉了起来。他的手在公白飞的阴唇间摩擦，不是时轻捏几下丰腴的外阴。安静的房间内，水渍声逐渐响亮。

公白飞急剧地喘息着，紧紧咬住口衔，克制着叫出声的冲动。她强迫自己冷静下来，希望理性重新占据她的头脑。她很慌，可是她知道这样不行。她不想留给罪犯任何的把柄，也不想让对方尝到任何侵犯自己的甜头。她突然想安灼拉了。安灼拉这些天经常加班，今天还没有给自己发过一条消息。若是往日，他们在都会在傍晚左右和对方说一声自己是否和对方一起吃饭、以及大约几点到家。而早到家的人先做两份饭——这似乎成了他们之间的默契。安灼拉已经连续三天深夜才到家。他今天会回家吗？会发现自己消失了吗？她在下午五点的时候给安灼拉发消息说了自己预计的到家时间。安灼拉是个非常警觉的人，迟早会发觉事情不对的。她只希望他早点发觉这一切，早点报警、立案，然后破案，让自己的折磨结束。天啊，她的身体几乎背离了意志，而她还不知道绑匪的真正目的是什么……不知不觉地，她心中默念着安灼拉。

安灼拉是个很有魅力的年轻人。她知道这点。她曾和古费拉克开过玩笑，打赌安灼拉什么时候会有恋人。这个人似乎从来不知道有多少男女曾以炽热的目光注视过他一般。他根本不在乎这个，仅仅在有调查需求的时候才会在街上驻足，找人搭讪。他的话术相当娴熟，配上那头金色的卷发、碧蓝而深凹的眼睛，还有那若有若无的笑容，实在是叫人难以不将内情透露给他。不过，但凡是了解他的人都明白，这仅仅是出于工作的热情而已。安灼拉似乎把一切精力全部奉献给了事业。“我估计等你有了恋人，他都可能没有呢。”古费拉克这样回答。于是，公白飞仰起头，轻拍一下他的脑袋，按瘪了翘起来的头发。

公白飞一直没有恋人，正如安灼拉一样。每次到一个新环境里，自从她接连拒绝了几个追求者之后，就很少会再有人敢于向她示爱了。“我还没做好走入一段深入的关系中的准备。”——她习惯于这样解释，而实际的原因只有古费拉克知道。有一次，借着看完某部爱情戏剧的契机，她说出了口。她说，她的确不着急恋爱。但是，若是要恋爱，她想要的也是灵魂伴侣式的感情。这种感情在她看来得是自然而然地发展出来的，而不该是一开始就奔着恋爱的目标去的，因此她拒绝了她的追求者。

公白飞很美，即便赤裸着也是如此。她身形好看，高挑的身材配上宽阔的肩膀，像棵白桦树一般挺拔隽秀。此时此刻，她的胸脯挺立着，随着每一下扭动而轻颤。

那只手撤出了。接着，嗡嗡震动的声音响起。那人拨开公白飞的阴唇，将震动着的硬物抵上阴蒂。公白飞呜咽起来。

震动器的频率从低到高，再从高到低。一阵阵的颤动将她推上欲望的顶峰，又在她即将高潮时突然撒手。她快受不了了，高声地呻吟着，加大了挣动的力度。她渴望彻底结束一切，然而来人始终不给她休息的机会，甚至将震动器和她的身体贴得更紧了。反复几次后，在一阵阵规律性的抽动下，恐惧和快感同时将她吞没。滑腻的液体顺着大腿淌下来。接着，她全身像是失去力气一样，向后朝床栏靠去。来人把口枷和蒙眼布取下来。她的唇齿和眼睛自由了。光线射到她的眼皮上，她一时还不敢睁开眼。

来人用震动器贴上她的嘴唇。震动器上满是黏液，泛着腥气的味道扑面而来。她向后瑟缩。

突然，啪的一声，一巴掌打在她的脸上。她随着惯性向一侧倒去，又及时被牵拉着她的绳子扯住了。很快，她的脸上红起来了，热热地发疼。

“别想抗拒。你没有抗拒的资格。”来人说道。这是腹语的声音。她记得，这次安灼拉追捕的嫌疑人当中，有一位就是以腹语为特征的头目，代号铁牙。她不仅有些惊惧，不知接下来自己是否要和报道中的受害人一样，落得抛尸荒野的下场。

铁牙见她还没有反应，又给了她一巴掌。这次打在了她另半张脸上。

“你是聪明的。不用我教你接下来该怎么做。”他说。

于是，公白飞抬起头，小心翼翼地伸出粉嫩的舌来，舔上对方送上前的振动棒，任对方将其推入口腔，来回翻搅着。分泌物的味道充斥了她所有的感官。

“舔干净。”

她照做了。

“吸它。”

她又照做了。

两行温热的泪水从眼角划过，淌在红肿的面颊上，她几乎无知无觉。她不想这样，可是实在是忍不住了。

终于，铁牙将系着她手臂的绳索放下来，慢慢给她的全身松绑。她跪立在床上，颤抖着，几乎马上就要倒下去：每一寸被捆过的肌肉都酸胀得要命，浑身一点力气也没有了。即使没有任何束缚，她也无法逃离。何况，在她面前还有个黑帮头目看着她呢。

等把全身的绳子都解开，铁牙俯下身来，将她放倒在床面上，手脚分别固定在两对镣铐里，镣铐接着锁链，连接着床栏，给她留了一些活动的空间。他宽大的身躯遮住了光源。公白飞眼中的泪也差不多干了些，借着此时勉强可以适应的光线望去。她发现在自己身前的是一位高大又结实的男人，穿着一身酒红色的浴袍，戴着一张人形面具。她那双湿漉漉的眼睛望着他，只希望一切都是噩梦而已。

晚上十一点，安灼拉打开家门，奇怪地发现屋内是空的。他之前在楼下就看到了，公寓的窗户暗着。他以为是他的舍友公白飞太过疲倦，先睡了。可是玄关和他早晨离家时一模一样，只是多了一双公白飞的小拖鞋。拖鞋整整齐齐地码放在一起，和往常一样。公白飞难道又出门了吗？这么晚？安灼拉狐疑着掏出手机：他回复公白飞的消息并没有得到对方的回应。于是他拨了公白飞的号码。无人接听。他又拨了一次，仍旧无人接听。

这一次，安灼拉拨通了古费拉克的号码。电话接通了，背景吵杂不堪。不用问，他就知道古费拉克一定是在夜店。他将通话的音量调大：“古费，你知道飞儿现在在哪里吗？”

古费拉克的确是在夜店。他明天还要上班，可是今天从南方来了几位朋友，就一起聚了聚。  
电话打来时，他特地看了一眼联系人，没想到居然是安灼拉。安灼拉来电话大多时间都是有正事的。这下非接不可了。于是，他跟朋友说了声抱歉，拿着手机从舞池里挤出来，接听了电话。

“公白飞？应该在加班吧？”古费拉克也没想到公白飞居然不在家。按照常理，他这位朋友深夜并不会和他一样喜欢去酒吧或者夜店，而他知道这点，也几乎从来不带她来这些地方。

“她没有和你在一起？”

“没有。出什么事了吗？你找不到她？”

“她六点一刻给我发消息，说她七点钟回家做饭的。可是我到家了，发现没人，就在想她会不会是临时有什么事……我检查过了，她不像是回家过。”安灼拉的声音绷得有点紧。古费知道，他在担心。“我联系不上她。”安灼拉最后说。

“飞儿没有和我在一起，她今天甚至都不曾联系过我。当然，她也不是可以赌气失联的人。”古费说道，“亲爱的，给研究所打电话。她的办公室和她的部门，还有保卫处的电话……该怎么做，你一定知道得比我清楚。我联系她的朋友。她的朋友圈子也没有很大，不会很难找的。”

安灼拉很迅速地进行了一番排查，结果不仅发现公白飞在五点半离开研究所后再也没有回去过，还发现公白飞甚至不曾踏入过他们的小区一步。正当他准备和公白飞的家人取得联系时，他的邮箱里收到了一份视频，标题是“致安灼拉警官”。

铁牙临走前熄了灯。不知什么时候，公白飞睡着了。

她间或醒来几次，每次都是浑身冷汗。现在正是秋季，夜间温度不高。她身上只盖着一层薄毯，并不觉得很冷。她猜测，大约是屋内装了空调的缘故。她能隐约感觉到空气的流动：她身上凉凉的，能感觉到汗液正在蒸发。可是她听不到电器运作的声音，也看不到任何的信号灯亮着。也许是中央空调，她想。这么说，自己是在一个建筑的内部了。

黑暗中空无一物，一点光源也没有。房间没有窗。四周围很静，没有室外常见的声响，也没有什么别的响动，隔音效果很好。她动了动，发觉锁链很重，镣铐和自己的手腕卡得颇为合适。对方相当有准备，或者说，有经验。以往，每个受害人在遇害之前也曾被这样囚禁吗？对方又为什么要这样囚禁自己呢？仅仅是为了在杀害前多侮辱一阵、取得某种对权力的掌控感，或者……接连几串问题突然浮现在公白飞脑海，不自觉地，她头皮发麻。

她细细回想着遇袭之前的每一个细节，最终得出了一个推断：这次的绑架是有预谋的。猫老板也许早就盯上自己了，也势必熟悉自己每天下班的线路，才能精准地在一条没装监控的巷子里把自己吸引，然后得手。而且，他们知道伪装出呼救声对自己行凶是有效的。这一点就足够让她毛骨悚然了。他们还知道自己多少信息呢？只是她想不出自己有什么特别，如果为了财，公白飞的提包和衣物都落到了他们手里，他们也一定和自己的家人联系了。她想起研究所的工作来，还有最近刚刚接了一个在天文馆给小学生科普的项目……这一切，也许，都将再也接触不到了。

公白飞将脸埋入枕头。枕单很快将眼泪吸干了。床是软的，很舒服。床单和枕头感觉很新。至少，像是新准备的。之前她视野恢复的时间太短暂了，没有好好打量过这个房间。她有点后悔自己没能抓住机会。对方还会给她机会看看这个房间吗？没人知道。

安灼拉跟的那桩案子的新闻再度浮现在眼前，各种奸杀案绑架案的报道也挤满了在她的脑海。她的两腿之间已经干透了，之前铁牙在临走前帮她擦过一次，动作出乎意料的轻。而肌肉仍旧酸痛着。过度的惊恐消耗能量，她很快又昏昏沉沉地睡过去。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 安灼拉收到了铁牙发来的黄色小视频

晚上十一点，安灼拉打开家门，奇怪地发现屋内是空的。他之前在楼下就看到了，公寓的窗户暗着。他以为是他的舍友公白飞太过疲倦，先睡了。可是玄关和他早晨离家时一模一样，只是多了一双公白飞的小拖鞋。拖鞋整整齐齐地码放在一起，和往常一样。公白飞难道又出门了吗？这么晚？安灼拉狐疑着掏出手机：他回复公白飞的消息并没有得到对方的回应。于是他拨了公白飞的号码。无人接听。他又拨了一次，仍旧无人接听。

这一次，安灼拉拨通了古费拉克的号码。电话接通了，背景吵杂不堪。不用问，他就知道古费拉克一定是在夜店。他将通话的音量调大：“古费，你知道飞儿现在在哪里吗？”

古费拉克的确是在夜店。他明天还要上班，可是今天从南方来了几位朋友，就一起聚了聚。  
电话打来时，他特地看了一眼联系人，没想到居然是安灼拉。安灼拉来电话大多时间都是有正事的。这下非接不可了。于是，他跟朋友说了声抱歉，拿着手机从舞池里挤出来，接听了电话。

“公白飞？应该在加班吧？”古费拉克也没想到公白飞居然不在家。按照常理，他这位朋友深夜并不会和他一样喜欢去酒吧或者夜店，而他知道这点，也几乎从来不带她来这些地方。

“她没有和你在一起？”

“没有。出什么事了吗？你找不到她？”古费拉克很奇怪为什么安灼拉会觉得公白飞应该和自己在一起。虽然他们的关系的确很好，也经常一起晚上出门，可是安灼拉的问话还是听起来很奇怪。就像是在吃醋——他心里的某个小声音说。

“她六点一刻给我发消息，说她七点钟回家做饭的。可是我到家了，发现没人，就在想她会不会是临时有什么事……我检查过了，她不像是回家过。”安灼拉的声音绷得有点紧。古费知道，他在担心。“我联系不上她。”安灼拉最后说。

“飞儿没有和我在一起，她今天甚至都不曾联系过我。当然，她也不是可以赌气失联的人。”古费说道，“亲爱的，给研究所打电话。她的办公室和她的部门，还有保卫处的电话……该怎么做，你一定知道得比我清楚。我联系她的朋友。她的朋友圈子也没有很大，不会很难找的。”

安灼拉很迅速地进行了一番排查，结果不仅发现公白飞在五点半离开研究所后再也没有回去过，还发现公白飞甚至不曾踏入过他们的小区一步。正当他准备和公白飞的家人取得联系时，他的邮箱里收到了一份视频，标题是“致安灼拉警官”。


	3. Chapter 3

铁牙临走前熄了灯。不知什么时候，公白飞睡着了。

她间或醒来几次，每次都是浑身冷汗。现在正是秋季，夜间温度不高。她仍旧赤身裸体。身上只盖着一层薄毯，可是并不觉得很冷，她猜测，大约是屋内装了空调的缘故。她能隐约感觉到空气的流动：她身上凉凉的，能感觉到汗液正在蒸发。可是她听不到电器运作的声音，也看不到任何的信号灯亮着。也许是中央空调，她想。这么说，自己是在一个建筑的内部了。

黑暗中空无一物，一点光源也没有。房间没有窗。四周围很静，没有室外常见的声响，也没有什么别的响动，隔音效果很好。她动了动，发觉锁链很重，镣铐和自己的手腕卡得颇为合适。对方相当有准备，或者说，有经验。以往，每个受害人在遇害之前也曾被这样囚禁吗？对方又为什么要这样囚禁自己呢？仅仅是为了在杀害前多侮辱一阵、取得某种对权力的掌控感，或者……接连几串问题突然浮现在公白飞脑海，不自觉地，她头皮发麻。

她细细回想着遇袭之前的每一个细节，最终得出了一个推断：这次的绑架是有预谋的。猫老板也许早就盯上自己了，也势必熟悉自己每天下班的线路，才能精准地在一条没装监控的巷子里把自己吸引，然后得手。而且，他们知道伪装出呼救声对自己行凶是有效的。这一点就足够让她毛骨悚然了。他们还知道自己多少信息呢？她想不出自己有什么特别值得对方绑架的地方：如果为了财，公白飞的提包和衣物都落到了他们手里，他们也一定和自己的家人联系了。如果为了别的什么，绑匪也都可以从她的手机里获得联系方式，继而与目标对象取得联系。

幸好她工作的东西都在办公室，她想。她想起研究所的项目来，还有，自己最近刚刚接了一个在天文馆给小学生科普的活动。这件事情是自己带头联系的，负责人也是自己，现在又该谁去经手这件事呢？她的大学教授准备出一本关于河外星系的教材，自己帮他整理的稿子还没来得及发过去，全存在电脑里……这一切，也许，自己都将再也接触不到了。

她想起，她的部分证件放在提包里，包括她单位和小区的门卡。她开始担忧起同事和安灼拉的安危来。她的书柜里还留着上次在网上买的书，一共六本，才粗粗翻过一点而已。茶几上上还有一盒薰衣草味道的红茶，几乎刚刚开封，恐怕也是要浪费了。毕竟，安灼拉不喜欢它的味道。安灼拉也许会最先发现自己消失的人，她想。

公白飞微微蜷起身，蹬了蹬床尾的锁链。现在，侧躺大概是最舒服也最让其感到安全的姿势了。束缚实在是很碍事。她将脸埋入枕头。枕单很快将眼泪吸干了。床是软的，很舒服。床单和枕头感觉很新。至少，像是新准备的。她的两腿之间已经干透了，之前铁牙在临走前帮她擦过一次，从床头柜里找到的纸巾，而且动作出乎意料的轻。之前她视野恢复的时间太短暂了，没有好好打量过这个房间。她有点后悔自己没能抓住求生的唯一线索。对方还会给她机会看看这个房间吗？没人知道。

安灼拉跟的那桩案子的新闻再度浮现在眼前，各种奸杀案、绑架案的报道也挤满了在她的脑海。她不想就这样结束生命。她想活下去。她的肌肉仍旧酸痛着。过度的惊恐消耗能量，她很快又昏昏沉沉地睡过去。


	4. Chapter 4

公白飞断断续续地睡了很久。她睡得浅，几乎在听到脚步声逼近的瞬间就睁开眼，警觉地支起上半身，继而被锁链牵扯，砰地一声倒在床上。

灯开了。公白飞抬头望过去，只见铁牙仍旧穿着那身酒红色的丝质浴袍，带着人皮面具。她禁不住一阵寒颤。也许是那张人皮面具激起了她的恐怖谷效应，她想。

“你这幅模样很像受惊的小鸽子。”铁牙用腹语说道，“还是被拴住的小鸽子。”只消两步，他走到近旁，轻轻用手指勾起床尾的锁链。公白飞的腿立即被向后拽去，嫩白而消瘦的足部褪出毯子，暴露出来。她呻吟一声。 

“先生，您想要什么，我们可以谈谈？”她本能地扯住床单，挣动了一下，克制着情绪开口。她真的希望自己能取得被释放的机会，哪怕付出任何可能的代价。新闻上的那些绑架案，她太熟悉了。她一点也不想落到可能性最大的那个结局。她真的不想死。

“我只想要第八局停止对猫老板的追查。”铁牙走近她，说道。

“什么？”公白飞愣住了。

“我认为你是最好的筹码。”

公白飞稍微顿了一会，望着他接道：“我和安灼拉不是恋人。”

“你真的很聪明，我的小鸽子。”

“真的。我和他只是合租人的关系，仅此而已。他是个冷漠而职业的警官，从来不谈感情的，和任何人都是。”公白飞恳切地说道。

“不过，反正你在这里了。我又不会把你放回去。”

“我的卡在提包里，你们已经拿到了。我可以告诉你们两张卡的密码。卡里还有三十多万……你也可以向我的父母要钱，多少都可以……”她连忙说。

铁牙没有理会她，兀地把床头和床尾的镣铐一起打开，命令道：“去洗个澡。”

“为什么？”公白飞忍不住轻轻蜷起身，然后兀地撑起来，四周打量着。

“因为我想。”铁牙攥住她的小臂，说道。

整间屋子对于两个人而言，不大也不小。在一个正对着床的角落里，安着一个摄像头。此外，整间屋内也只有一个颇大的床头柜、一些挂在天花板的栏杆而已，整体显得空落落的。她在半夜惊醒时，曾经试着四周试探，但却发现镣铐连着的铁链长度并没能使她够到床头柜。猫老板真的太有准备了，她不禁想。房间周围接临的两堵墙上，分别开有两扇门，想必一扇是和外界连接的，而另一扇是通往浴室的，她想。

铁牙将她拽起来，拖往其中的一扇。她明白了。她趔趄着朝之走去。

“别耍花样。”再关上门之前，铁牙说道。

公白飞打量着盥洗室——一个颇为崭新的洗手池、一个颇为崭新的马桶，还有一个颇为崭新的浴缸。她打开洗手池上方的柜子，发现里面整洁地摆放着各种洗护用品，且价值不菲，甚至包括一簇非常干净的名牌浴花。她真的困惑了。她不知道猫老板究竟有多少资金可以提供给一个仅仅关押着人质的地方，或者，猫老板究竟有多少资金可以随心处置。她观察着四周围，希望能发觉任何供她逃生的地方——她不愿束手就擒：哪怕以身犯险，也要试试任何一点可能逃脱的可能。反正不合乎大概率事件的事也总有可能发生，她想。

“您是让我洗漱？”她隔着门，高声问道。

“当然。”

于是她更加大胆地四周围打量着：盥洗室非常干净，干净得几乎无可挑剔。洗漱池和浴缸都不算小，甚至按她的标准而言，可以算得上宽敞。和连接着的房间一样，这里的角落也安着一个摄像头。摄像头没有泛着信号灯。她不知道它到底开启了没有。

但是，不论怎样，公白飞求生的欲望实在是太强烈了。既然余生有可能就关押在这个地方屈辱地、苟延残喘地度过——甚至，她很可能被很快地处决掉——那她实在不想放过任何可能得救的机会。

她发现了屋子有两道水管，或是暖气管，于是，她尝试着敲了“短——长——短”的求救信号。她真的不愿放过任何求生机会，哪怕以身犯险——何况，她已经身临绝境呢。

她完完整整地敲了三次。

就在她正敲着第四次时，咔嚓一声，盥洗室的门从外面打开。公白飞几乎要跳起来了。铁牙大步跨了进来，擒住她的大臂，将她拽到大屋。她知道，自己的主意肯定被察觉了。于是，她鼓起最大的勇气，对视着铁牙——反正也不会有活路了，她想。

就在这时，另一扇门同时打开。两个带着同样面具的人冲了进来。他们拿着麻绳，在铁牙的指示下把公白飞按倒、捆绑起来，动作异常利索。姑娘很快发出了痛呼。紧接着，她被侧身拖到栏杆底下，然后吊缚起来。她的手脚均被紧缚着，唯有臀部在绳索的捆绑下彻底暴露了出来，完全没有一点遮挡的余地。然而，她一脸地决绝，不后悔自己刚刚的动作，只听命接下来的处置。

“你倒是很有意思。”铁牙用腹语说着，走上前，一手揪住她的头发，另一手干脆地在她裸露的阴部上重重一击。公白飞一声痛呼。

接着，铁牙的手掌接连不断地往她的阴部拍打着，就像惩罚着不听话的奴隶。每一次，公白飞都回以痛苦的低吟。渐渐地，低吟变成了呜咽——公白飞皱紧了眉眼，在最大的尊严范围内痛呼着。铁牙的手掌自上而下，时而以剐蹭的方式探索着姑娘最为隐秘的阴核，时而以粗暴的方式的给予姑娘疼痛的感知。他不住地拍打着，直到公白飞呻吟的音调逐渐高亢，上面下面一并流出屈辱的泪水。

在一次又一次对准隐私部位的拍击下，公白飞被迫高叫着，恨不得立即死去。她不知道自己的求救信号究竟成功发出了没有，也不知道她的舍友兼重案组警察安灼拉是否将她的失踪与猫老板联系了起来——她所知道的一切，仅仅是自己因为发出了求救信号而被变本加厉地凌虐。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 飞飞的惩罚，后续。

就在这时，另一扇门同时打开。两个带着同样面具的人冲了进来。他们拿着麻绳，在铁牙的指示下把公白飞按倒、捆绑起来，动作异常利索。姑娘很快发出了痛呼。紧接着，她被侧身拖到栏杆底下，然后吊缚起来。她的手脚均被紧缚着，唯有臀部在绳索的捆绑下彻底暴露了出来，完全没有一点遮挡的余地。然而，她一脸地决绝，不后悔自己刚刚的动作，只听命接下来的处置。

“你倒是很有意思。”铁牙用腹语说着，走上前，一手揪住她的头发，另一手干脆地在她裸露的阴部上重重一击。公白飞一声痛呼。

接着，铁牙的手掌接连不断地往她的阴部拍打着，就像惩罚着不听话的奴隶。每一次，公白飞都回以痛苦的低吟。渐渐地，低吟变成了呜咽——公白飞皱紧了眉眼，在最大的尊严范围内痛呼着。铁牙的手掌自上而下，时而以剐蹭的方式探索着姑娘最为隐秘的阴核，时而以粗放的方式的给予姑娘疼痛的感知。他不住地拍打着，直到公白飞呻吟的音调逐渐高亢，上面下面一并流出屈辱的泪水。

在一次又一次对准隐私部位的拍击下，公白飞被迫高叫着，恨不得立即死去。她不知道自己的求救信号究竟成功发出了没有，也不知道她的舍友兼重案组警察安灼拉是否将她的失踪与猫老板联系了起来——她所知道的一切，仅仅是自己因为发出了求救信号而被变本加厉地凌虐。

铁牙完全是看准了她的私处重重地拍击着。她的生理防线已经受不了，心理防线也即将濒临破碎。在一声又一声的拍击中，水渍声逐渐响亮，粘哒哒的。她恨这声音，却又只得颤抖着，承认它，无可奈何——毕竟是她的身体起了反应。

铁牙的手掌宽厚有力，表面附有厚茧，不住地朝姑娘的私处拍击。姑娘的快感不停累积，却又始终到不了叫她高潮的临界点。她渴望扭动、渴望夹紧，而她唯一能做的仅仅是维持着被紧缚着的姿态：侧身吊缚着，同时双手在绳索的固定下被迫圈住双腿、将臀部完完全全裸露出来，承受着一次又一次的击打。铁牙丝毫不给她任何一点掌控主动权的机会。何况，他的手臂格外地结实有力，每一次甚至还故意地用手指碾过阴蒂呢。

公白飞唯一的奢求仅仅寄托在她那冷谈而正直的舍友身上。既然安灼拉把绝大部分时间全部投入到了他所跟的案件上，那么，公白飞认为自己也有理由相信他会以最灵敏的感知觉察到自己没有按时归家的信息，继而开展一系列的调查——但凡他早些回家的话。

时间过得太漫长了。在痛苦和绝望中，公白飞想起先前的日子来。她想安灼拉，想念曾经和安灼拉一起对社会现象交换意见、相互补充纠正的时光。那段日子是令她快乐的。他们会一起聊很多问题，往往是不经意间随口聊起，而一口气持续很久。安灼拉身上有一种对正义的坚定，这种坚定无论在面对怎样残酷的现实时，都不曾被动摇。这点令她爱慕，也令她惊奇。

而最令她赞许的是，安灼拉的坚定从来伴随着探索。他喜欢从公白飞这里了解各式各样的讯息，收入他的知识库，进而在他自己的生活中、在和友人的讨论中一遍遍地排查、筛选，探索出事实真相。现在，公白飞更想念友人那坚定的目光和臂膀了。她想抱抱他。

空中的水渍声一点点加大，身体深处的快感越来越剧烈。公白飞抽动着，阖着眼，在每一次撞击下机械地呻吟着：她的下体承受了太多次的击打，发着灼烧般的痛楚。她想安灼拉，想靠在他的怀抱里寻求安慰、亦是寻求力量。

铁牙像是察觉到了姑娘的想法。他变本加厉地重击了起来。于是，姑娘的呻吟愈发支离破碎、也愈发绝望。泪水顺着她的下颌缓缓滑落，滴到她丰挺的胸脯上：“住手……住手！好痛。与其这样羞辱我，不如杀了我吧。”终于，她呜咽着拼凑出了一个完整的句子。

“哦。看来我真是给了你太多的自主权。我该把你的嘴封上。”铁牙不以为然，命令道，“床头柜第三格，拿一个小号的球型口塞。”手下照办了。接着，铁牙一个眼神，手下立即领会，掐着姑娘的下颌把口塞给她安上。

铁牙攥着姑娘的头发，将两根手指挤入她的甬道。通道尽管湿润，却仍旧逼仄。姑娘不自觉地夹紧铁牙粗大的手指。她的嘴巴被撑开，想叫却又发不出多少声音，呜咽声比刚刚变得更加细小，模糊不清。她只觉得自己的甬道里渗出了更多的液体，在摩擦下又湿又滑。她体内的一部分渴求着进入，另一部分尖叫着抗拒，这两种力量几乎将其活活撕裂。

片刻后，铁牙开始了缓缓的抽插，来回探索着公白飞体内敏感的一点。空气中，体液的味道更加明显。突然，公白飞一声惊呼，身体剧烈地抽动起来。铁牙停住律动，顶着她的穴口，两根手指在里面的一个位置来回摩擦。接着，他又来回抽插了几次，每一次都蹭在深处的敏感点上。公白飞呻吟的音调更为高亢。铁牙掐住她的脖颈，待她双眼失神、全身泄了力，才缓缓松开。

当公白飞醒来，她已经躺在了浴缸里，双手被卡入浴缸边缘处的一个手铐内。口塞已经取出来了，她的唇微微开启着，嘴角发酸。盥洗室内没有旁人。在她身侧，漂着一只沾满泡沫的浴花。温热的水很舒服。公白飞微微地拉伸了一下身体，望着墙壁出神。她开始怀疑自己之前是否神经太过紧张，做了一个可怕的噩梦。可是，她的下体隐隐发疼。她低头，尽最大的努力查看自己的身体，发现胸前在胸前还残留着麻绳勒出的红痕。一种恐惧和沮丧在她心头升起。

“醒了，我的小鸽子？”浴室的门开了，公白飞有些惊恐地挣了一下。金属在她的腕部留下了一道红痕。

铁牙把浴缸的塞子拔掉了。他扳住公白飞的长腿，往她的下面塞入一个软硅胶做的塞子，将其完全推入尽头。

“不……拿出去！”她小声叫道。

“你的阴道对我而言太紧了，需要扩张。”

“不！你走开！”她想到接下来可能发生什么，脸色煞白。

铁牙扼住她的脖颈。她停住了挣扎，对着那张可怕的面具决绝地合上了眼。两秒后，铁牙粗暴地甩开手。公白飞侧过身去，一阵咳嗽。她下意识地夹紧了阴部：里面卡着异物，涨涨的，很难受。她感觉自己的身体已经不受自己支配了。

铁牙把她擦干，扛到肩头，然后扔到床上，照例用镣铐拴好。“你可以睡在床上，也可以睡在地板上，只取决于我。当然，我也可以继续绑着你，让你以某种扭曲的姿势悬空呆着。或者，我如果有兴致的话，还会在你身体上方点上蜡烛。时间一长，蜡油就会自动滴下来，毁了你光滑漂亮的皮肤。”铁牙给她盖上毯子，捧了一把她的面颊，凑近了说道，“聪明人会审时度势。”


	6. Chapter 6

“唔！唔——”

“我事先警告过你，小鸽子。这是你自找的。”

“唔——”

公白飞呻吟着，已经挣扎得快没力气了。她趴在床上，手脚捆着，无助地在皮管的作用下颤抖。她已经三天没有进食了。之前，她曾被喂过一些水，可这对于一个每日需要消耗的人而言未免太少了。近些日子，她的腰腹瘦了一圈，下巴也显得更尖了。而她的胃，早已疼痛得几乎失去了知觉。

她本来可以进食的。就在昨天，铁牙派人给她送过一些粥，但是她拒绝了。“别把我当成关在监牢里的犯人。”她这样说。即使知道拒绝进食的后果，她也丝毫不收回自己的态度。她厌恶这种被人施舍和管制的感觉，何况，都这么多天了，她已经觉得自己对与猫老板的意义仅仅在于提供一个凌辱的对象——一具柔软的肉体。如果仅仅如此，活着的意义已经微乎其微。她面对着求生的本能，仍旧转过头去，希望以更有尊严的方式延续生命。于是，第二天一到，几个猫老板的成员准时地带着营养液和输液用的皮管出现，将她直接仰面摁倒了过去，控制住，然后在肛门插上了皮管。

公白飞惊讶于对方居然真的会将威胁付诸行动，也惊讶于对方居然会如此重视自己的存活。难道正如铁牙所说，他们打算长期把自己作为对于警方的人质？可是，警方有动静吗……在她继续猜测之前，她的肛门被捅开了。有违于本意，她难受地叫出来。

此刻，她的双手仍旧在头顶束缚着，只是被多加了几道绳索，捆得比以往更紧了。她的双腿在身前曲折了起来，脚腕拴在了一根金属栏杆上，两侧的大小腿也各自捆在一处。她几乎动不了。这倒是一个安全的输液姿势，她想。

营养液通过管道慢慢流向她的肠道。随着时间推移，她的小腹微微胀起。

铁牙坐在一旁，喝着咖啡，吃着夹了黄油和砂糖的烤土司，欣赏着这一幕。他还挺喜欢看着他的囚犯接受惩罚，尤其是一向高傲的家伙：这更让他觉得自己的权力凌驾于他，或她。铁牙觉得微微隆起的小腹很可爱，就像是一位为他而怀孕的妈妈。他享受着对他人的占有，身心都是。

公白飞闭着眼，额上沾满了细密的汗珠，一头深色的头发披散在枕头上，显得凌乱不堪。她不时间发出模糊的呻吟声，紧紧咬着口中的绳结，一言不发地忍耐。


End file.
